


Hot And Murderous

by ShadCat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Flirting, Gang Violence, M/M, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: Kid is a gang leader, Law is his sugarbabe.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Hot And Murderous

**Author's Note:**

> Why not try something new?

“What should we do with him, Boss?”  
  
Kid was getting out of his car. A powerful Mercedes, with more cylinder than a normal car could ever need. How good that people needed so many drugs and other illegal fun.  
  
The redhead was approaching his people. They kept some dirty guy pressed down. He already had two weapons on his neck and as Kid approached, the guy started shaking all over.  
  
“Hey, come on, I did not do _anything_!”  
  
At this answer Kid only raised an eyebrow, while he looked through the warehouse where he had entered with his car. The whole warehouse was full of his people. They stood on the walls, in circles, shouting and screaming. They had come to see someone suffering and Kid had no problem giving them that.  
  
Everyone should have fun.  
  
“Why are you dragging that piece of shit to my feet?”  
  
His derogatory words made loud shouts through the crowd. Oh, the crowd was fueled. It would be funny. The man had tattoos on his face that showed he obviously belongs to a completely different gang. The stars, as the arrogant assholes called themselves.  
  
“He’s a goddamn star and dared to fuck one of our girls! Shit, she said he questioned her later! You know, about our shit!”  
  
As those words came from one of those who held the man, the first beer bottles flew in the direction of the star. Loud boos and raging screams can be heard.  
  
“So Boss, what should we do with him?”  
  
On the lips of the redhead pulled a broad grin. Oh, he had not come to the top of this gang and stayed there because he was gentle and good. Oh quite the contrary…  
  
Just as Kid wanted to open his mouth, he heard a very different voice. A voice that made Kid momentarily turn his head.  
  
“Who know…. maybe he fell in love with her.”  
  
With a mocking grin Law spoke his words and Kid could not help it, he filled at the sight of the other man his pants became very hard and his heart began to flutter. God damn it, he was really in love. Especially when he looked at how damn sexy Law was today. He wore tight, dark jeans and an equally tight white shirt that showed his muscles and his tattoos shimmer through.  
  
With relish he approached at Kid and put his arms on his shoulders, before leaning forward and kissing him. The redhead kissed him back with relish. Especially when Law grabbed and squeezed his hands directly into his crotch.  
  
“Ragh, there also seems to be one in love with me, huh?”  
  
With a dark laugh Law spoke his words softly in Kids ear before he took his hand out of his crotch and then pressed against him from the side.  
  
Law was his love and his great passion. More like anything else.  
  
Kid had been in Gangs since his teenage years and when he got older and had good contacts, he started his own gang. At that time no one had guessed that it would become one of the largest gangs of all L.A. The redhead neither. During this time, many had tried to steal his post, but no one had managed. Kid had his people under control too well. They worshiped him and at the same time they were independent enough that he could let them go alone.  
  
Oh Kid knew he would not grow old or drown in jail. But he did not care.  
  
His gang had never bothered that their Boss had fucked with women and men alike, because it has never remained one at his side.  
  
At least until he met Law.  
  
“You are sexy as ever.”  
  
With a dirty grin, Kid spoke his words and Law laughed just as dirty.  
  
Yeah Law… Law was something else. He could not get away from the black-haired man. He made his body go crazy and his heart weak.  
  
Kid felt him take the weapon from his belt and then aim the man. The gun aimed straight at his head and the star let go of a yelp.  
  
“Come on, please, it was just a fuck! Shit, I did not even know the bitch belonged to you!”  
  
Oh, if he wanted to plead, he was completely wrong. The ‘bitch’ let out a long cry of insults as Law unlatched the weapon.  
  
“What do you say Kid, do I have the honor?”  
  
The black-haired man grinned at him from the side and Kid laughed, while he struck him with a perverted look on the butt.  
  
“Oh Law, it makes you even hotter if you’re murderous. Certainly.”  
  
And at his request, Law shot the gun without hesitation. The loud bang sounded and the man’s brain was pictured on the other side of the floor. The crowd grunted.  
  
A loud romp and yowl went through the crowd and Kid knew that the big after-party would start now. But he had something else in view. He put both his hands on Law’s ass and said dirty:  
  
“Damn, now I’m really horny… I have my car there…”  
  
Law laughed. That beautiful, dirty laugh as he took a free hand to Kids and then pulled him to his car. The weapon still in the other hand.  
  
“Come on then, Boss.”  
  
Law looked over his shoulder and winked, while Kid could only sigh. He really loved this man very much. Hopefully one day he would die by his hand, that would be a nice death. But who knew, maybe he lived for a while. If destiny meant well with him.


End file.
